WHY ARE THESE THINGS ALIVE!?
About Balloon Boy tells Golden Freddy and Lukas that the endoskeleton is down the hallway . Lukas isn't sure if they should follow him but Golden Freddy tells him that he believed him . Golden Freddy forgot to tell Lukas a major thing . If an endoskeleton is severely damaged , then it could die , they were lucky since they only tore out their suits . He hopes that Balloon Boy finds her endoskeleton in one piece . The Security Guard is looking at the monitor then he puts it down to look at the hallway whilst listening to Phone Guy . He finds Golden Freddy and Lukas in the hallway and thinks that it's ridiculous that the animatronics are alive . Balloon Boy goes to the party room where Spring Bonnie's endoskeleton is and throws his balloon away . Golden Freddy and Lukas come in and were in shock. Freddy was walking to the Parts and services room when a black figure flys into the hallway . Freddy was shocked and encountered a weird illusion of him , Bonnie and Chica preforming for the kids then getting dismantled . Freddy now gets a head ace and thought he was day dreaming then he goes to sleep. The creature looks at Freddy and now realises that it's done the ability to someone , if it's going to use the ability then it needs a purpose . It then finds Golden Freddy , Lukas and Balloon Boy doing something with the endoskeleton . The creature gets its mind of it and decides to find a way to go back to "Emma's" Trivia * Foxy and Mangle are still hugging * This is the first episode to feature a moving background * According to Golden Freddy , if an endoskeleton is damaged to much then it could die. * Security Guard has a new appearance * Phone Guy's call could be related to this series * This episode features the 5th teaser and possibly the 4th * When Golden Freddy , Lukas and Balloon Boy are in the party room , 3 posters replaced the original . ** The first shows Pen getting hit by the Fist Thingy which was the very last episode of the first ever Crazy Maniacs Series ** The second is Andromeda Galaxy trying to scare Whirlpool Galaxy . These 3 (Including NGC 5195) are from the Weird and Wonderful space series . ** The last shows the FNaF Halloween Poster made by EpicKCO1Gamer on DeviantArt * This is the first episode to feature Freddy , Bonnie and Chica fixed with fur . Goofs * Golden Freddy is missing his knee when Balloon Boy goes into the room with the endoskeleton * Ridiculous is spelled wrong when Security Guard thinks it's weird that the animatronics are free roaming * Lukas isn't shown going to the party room but beats Golden Freddy there when he was behind him during the walk in the hallway * Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes